Is Love Worth Fighting For?
by Ali Skellington
Summary: This is a story about a young skeletal corpse boy named Ali Skellington, who is Jack's apprentice. That falls in love with a human girl named Nessa, this is my first story so please be nice.
1. Ali and Nessa

**Story**: Is Love Worth Fighting For?

**Chapter One**: Ali and Nessa

**Setting**: At Spiral Hill/Horror Hill at night

It was dark and dreary one night in Halloween Town as we go through the large creaky un-oiled gate, howls were heard through the whistling winds of the dead night. Sitting on top of the curved haunted horror known as spiral hill two dark figures were spotted, one of them was a tall, skinny skeletal corpse, with rotting flesh and had worn a black hoodie, and black jeans that were ripped in two spots.

Then there was a slightly shorter, skinny female, who had tan colored flesh, light blue eyes, who wore a white T-shirt, and a pair of blue jean pants, white sneakers. She had flowing long brunette colored hair; the two shared what could be a forbidden love as they knew they couldn't be together forever.

"_Nessa, I know we want to be together, it's just that I can't. It's not me but my master it's his law, if I am caught with you Nessa I.. I'll be... executed_". The teenager said to the human girl.

Nessa looked at the nightmare figure that stood before her, to others in the human world he may seem like a horrible disfigured weird creature, but to her he was more than that he was her friend her secret forbidden love.

Why does it always have to be some sort of rule?

"_Ali, I'm not sure about this I mean. If we can't be together because of your masters' law then why are you doing this?_" She asked him as he tried to explain the whole situation to her that his master was ruler of the town, the one and only Pumpkin King Jack.

The two teenagers shared a sort of dark romance between them. The moon was at high peak which meant that it was very late in the night for the two, Ali gulped he couldn't be late again otherwise his master would get either very angry at him or worried.

"_Nessa, I have to go my master will get angry with me if I am late again. Meet me here again tomorrow night_". Ali said to Nessa who said nothing but only nodded her head with a small slight curved smile on the end of her face.

As soon as Ali got back into the Halloween Town he was greeted by Jack's two most loyal guards, Trent and Mourn who had the appearances of twins. One was a brownish-grey monster with black and white stripes on his neck has fingers resembling kitchen knives, and is seen wearing a helmet like hat. The other one was a withered demon winged monster.

"_Ali, Master Jack wants to see you now_". Trent said to the Pumpkin Prince as the boy gave him a scowled look on his face.

"_Yes, take you to Master Jack we must_". Mourn said to the boy as they began to lead him towards Skellington manor where the rulers of Halloween town stayed during their ruling, it was a high tall creepy looking tower on the edge of a cliff.

Once the three have entered the hall of the Skellington manor Ali could hear the groans and voices of murmurs in the manor, he could also hear his master talking to the Mayor in the tower.

"_You wait here young master, be back we will_" Trent said as he left to get the Pumpkin King.

"_Yes, wait here you must, back we will be_". Mourn now joined his twin brother while they went to get the master of the house, to have a little chat with Ali on why he was late once again.

OK, I'd like to thank XeMoKiSsEsx for helping me with this :3.  
This is my first story so please only constructive criticism would be nice...  
I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or it's characters.  
I only own Nessa and Ali please do not use them without permission.


	2. The King and his Apprentice

Once waiting in the hall way of the king's manor Ali could hear the footsteps of the two guards making their way down the tall staircase. Trent and Mourn soon gave a sly smirk to the boy as he knew he was in trouble, "_Jack will see you now boy_". Trent said as he gave Ali a little shove heading towards the stairs.

"_Yes, see you now Master does". _Mourn said while smirking with his twin brother they knew Ali will be scolded for being home late, they didn't know was that he had been with his human friend Nessa.

Ali began ascending towards the tall crooked spiral staircase once he made it to the top of the stairs he would walk down the dark and dreary hallway towards Jack's study room, everything on the walls were covered by cobwebs and spiders, dust and old paintings of the Skellington family. He walked down towards a semi-large door that was old and worn out, the color of the door was black with white hinges.

"_Enter_". Said a loud scary voice that made Ali froze in one spot now he surely wished that he wasn't late, the boy soon gathered up enough courage to face his master. Ali opened the door and entered the study.

As he entered the room to his left he could see Zero the ghost dog lying down at his bed, then to his right he saw his mentor standing beside his desk. "_Would you mind telling me why you were late Ali?". _Jack said to his apprentice while looking at him with a disappointment look on his face.

"_I.. I'm sorry Jack, I was only with my friend Ethan_". Ali couldn't believe his own eyes he had just lied to the Pumpkin king. He felt like a very untrustworthy creature of the night right now, he had lied to the very skeleton that had taken him in when he was all alone and very small.

"_Are you telling me the truth Ali?_". Jack eyed the teen aged boy while kneeling down to become eye level with him even if he wasn't a small boy anymore he still needed to have eye contact with him.

Ali couldn't bare to look at his master right now though he would have to tell him eventually, he took one look at Jack and nodded without saying another word. "_Very well Ali, you are dismissed"._Ali nodded to Jack as he left for his room._  
_


	3. Lies

Soon as a spooky glow of the orange colored pumpkin shaped sun arose through the air like a skeletal bird on a cloud, the teen aged apprentice was with another boy about his age he was a similar corpse but had lighter gray colored skin a stitched up mouth and eye's that were closed up with black thread-like stitches. He wore a black and white stripped t-shirt with grayish black pants and black white tipped shoes, he walked alongside the apprentice and noticed his sad look on his face.

"_What's wrong Ali?_". Ethan asked his friend as they walked past the towns fountain and towards the gate that lead straight towards the old graveyard.

"_I.. I'll tell you once we are in the graveyard Ethan_". Ali had said to the teen aged corpse as they kept on walking through the empty graveyard that was crawling with spiders, cobwebs and ghosts of different kinds floating around the area and moaning about.

Once the two were at a certain area of the old creepy looking graveyard that held a lot of gravestones and tombs for the dead to arise up out from beneath the surface, Ali sat down on top of a small hill that rose from the ground like a skeleton that popped out of the ground.

Ali first looked around to see if anyone else fooled them into the graveyard as soon as he was finished looking around he turned to Ethan. "_OK, Ethan I'm going to tell you. You know the human Nessa right?_". Ethan nodded trying to remember the human girl Nessa, "_Yeah I remember that gal, why Ali?_". Ethan asked as he awaited for his friend to finish his sentence.

"_Well, we have this sort of relationship going on. Please don't tell Jack Ethan, he'll be furious with me". _Ali said in a pleading voice to Ethan who looked at Ali with a reassuring look on his face, he placed his grayish colored decaying looking hand on Ali's shoulder.

"_I'm telling you Ali you have to tell Jack the truth, or he'll find out the hard way_". Ethan said in a sort of loud angry voice at Ali who had never seen Ethan like this at all.

Ali didn't like this one bit how could he tell his master this?, how and after he had lied to him last night wouldn't help either. Ethan looked at Ali as he turned his head and body around for a moment.

(**Ethan singing**)

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_  
_ Sealed with lies through so many tears_  
_ Lost from within, pursuing the end_  
_ I fight for the chance to be lied to again..._

_(**Creatures in the background**)  
_

_You will never be strong enough_  
_ You will never be good enough_  
_ You were never conceived in love_  
_ You will not rise above..._

_(**Corpse Chorus)**  
_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be..._

_(**Ali Singing **while walking down the small path that leads towards the haunting tomb)  
_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_  
_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_  
_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_  
_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree..._

_(**Ethan)**  
_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you..._

_  
_

Ali and Ethan looked at each other for awhile what was going to happen now? should Ali tell his master about this little forbidden love between a Halloweener and a human?. Or what will happen to Ethan and Ali's friendship? will it be over for them? or will they stay as friends?. Tune in tomorrow night for another chapter of Is Love Worth Fighting For?.

Please note I do not own NMBC or it's characters I only own my own Ali, Mourn and Trent and Nessa.  
The song I do not own as well, it's owned by Evanescence not me.


	4. Livin' In A World Without You

Ali looked at Ethan as he began to think up of something for him to do about this serious problem because if he didn't tell Jack right away he'll find out another way and will not be happy about it one bit. Ethan began to pace back and forth while he kept on thinking, how are they going to do this?, how will Ali tell Jack about this little problem he had?.

What the two boys didn't know was that they were being watched by the Halloween's finest trick or treater's, Lock wore a devil costume, his red demon-like tail and teeth are sharply pointed, his face is narrow and long-jawed, and his hair is formed into two horns making him, literally, a handsome devil. Shock wore a purple witch costume with an elongated hat. She has green colored skin and a high pitched voice, a pointy nose, and she also has curly stringy black hair.

Barrel had worn a skeleton costume and has deformed three toed feet, has white colored skin and sunken eyes, green coated colored skin. "_Hmm, now this is interesting isn't it?". _Shock said to her cohorts that stood beside her as they listened in to Ethan and Ali's conversation.

"_Yeah, you got that right Shock. Perhaps we should tell Jack about this?_". Barrel said to Shock while waiting for her answer. "_That's not a bad idea Barrel, we should go tell Jack that his apprentice has been going behind his skeletal back_". She said as they began to giggle and laugh.

Ali and Ethan had heard someone laughing right near where they were standing as soon as they recognized the laughing the trick or treaters left, "_Oh great, just great now we have to get to Jack before Lock, Shock and Barrel do_". Ali cried out as he quickly paced back and forth trying to think of a way to get to Jack before the trick or treaters do.

"_Calm down Ali, we'll get there first don't worry_". Ethan said as they soon ran after Lock, Shock and Barrel they had tried their best effort to be the ones who got to Jack first but had failed due to the trick or treaters being faster plus having their walking bathtub as their favor.

Once Ethan and Ali made it back to the town of that dead that rise they met with a very angry skeleton who had looked down at Ali who not only had lied to him but disobeyed him as well, "_Ali!, I want to speak with you privately please"._Jack said while glaring at his young apprentice it seemed he still needed to learn how things are ruled here in Halloween town.

Jack began leading Ali towards the manor where they will talk without unseen eyes, Ethan felt sorry for his friend and wanted to help out anyway he could but knew Jack wanted to speak to him alone. It wasn't like a bad thing could ever happen right?, or so Ethan thought he knew the punishment for being with a human is banishment. For falling in love with a human deserves an execution, but Jack wouldn't do that sort of punishment to Ali would he?.

As soon as Jack and Ali got into the manor the pumpkin king told his apprentice to sit down with anger in his voice, "_Ali, are these rumors that I've been told too true?". _He asked the teen aged boy while kneeling down in front of him so he can be eye contacted with the boy.

Ali nodded his head in a slow fashion saying yes the rumors were true Jack was quite shocked into hearing this, his own apprentice had not only lied to him from the beginning but to also be with a human. Though Jack knew the punishments for being with a human meant an execution he could not thought of doing that to Ali, so he'll do the opposite.

"_You Ali, will never see that girl again. Come nightfall the girl will be brought here and put into the towns dungeons, and you Ali have disgraced me for now you will be sent to your room. Is that understood?_". Jack said with a loud voice that boomed through the room they were in.

Ali nodded sadly to his master as his light grayish colored hair fell covering his face as he did not let Jack see his tears he had begun to shed.

"_Good, Trent and Mourn take Ali to his room and make sure he stays there this time_". Jack called out to his most loyal guards who came right at the same time he had called, "_Yes Master Jack we shall see to it". _Trent said to the king as he grabbed one of Ali's arms, "_Master Jack, shall see to it we will". _Mourn said as well as he had grabbed the other arm of Ali then begun climbing the spiral staircase.

The two twin guards shoved Ali into his room where he had stayed in once they closed the door Ali walked towards the window sill and had opened it, he had to go and quickly tell Nessa not to come to Halloween town for awhile.

(**Ali starting to sing**)

_It's hard to believe that it came to this_  
_ You paralyzed my body with a poison kiss_  
_ For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed _  
_ You thought that was the end of the story_  
_ Something inside me called freedom came alive_  
_ Living in a world without you_

_You told me my darling  
Without me you're nothing  
You taught me to look in your eyes  
And fed me your sweet lies_

Ali stood by the window as he tried to hide his tears from the whole world if he couldn't be with Nessa in the afterlife, he'll find a way to be with her even if it meant becoming a human himself or getting Nessa to become a Halloween town resident.

_Suddenly someone will stare in the window_  
_ Looking outside at the sky that had never been blue_  
_ Oh there's a world without you_  
_ I see the light_  
_ Living in a world without you_  
_ Oh there is hope to guide me_  
_ I will survive_  
_ Living in a world without you_

_Its hard to believe that it came to this_  
_ You paralyzed my body with a poison kiss_  
_ For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed_  
_ You thought that was the end of the story_  
_ Something inside me called freedom came alive_  
_ Living in a world without you_

_You put me together  
Then trashed me for pleasure  
You used me again and again  
Abused me, confused me_

The pumpkin apprentice began to tie up some of his blankets to make a rope ladder as he imagined and threw it down the window sill, he waited til the coast was clear to make his move. He started to get the feeling that he hated the king right now, how could he do this to him?, how could he?. "_I hate you Jack!, I hate you". _He thought as he began to climb down the blanket typed rope._  
_

_Suddenly naked I run through your garden  
Right through the gates of the past and I'm finally free  
Oh there's a world without you  
I see the light  
Living in a world without you  
Oh there is hope to guide me  
I will survive  
Living in a world without you_

_Its hard to believe that it came to this_  
_You paralyzed my body with a poison kiss_  
_For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed_  
_You thought that was the end of the story_  
_Something inside me called freedom came alive_  
_Living in a world without you_

_Its hard to believe that it came to this_  
_You paralyzed my body with a poison kiss_  
_For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed_  
_You thought that was the end of the story_  
_Something inside me called freedom came alive_  
_Living in a world without you_

_Oh there's a world without you  
I see the light  
Living in a world without you  
Oh there is hope beside me  
I will survive  
Living in a world without you  
Living in a world without you  
Living in a world without you  
Living in a world without you  
Living in a world without you_

As he climbed down the rope the skeletal corpse teen jumped down from the high up part of the rope and landed onto the ground with a small thud, then made a run for it to the old graveyard. He went to an old gravestone and waited there for darkness to arise.

OK, wow this was a long chapter but they will get longer and longer soon.  
I hope you all enjoy this sad chapter.  
I do not own TNMBC, or it's characters I only own my characters and the story plot.  
I also do not own the song as well. It is called Livin' In A World Without You.  
Happy readings to you all... _  
_


	5. Relief

Darkness soon fell upon the midnight skies of the dark gloomy town of Halloween as we head on over towards the old decapitated graveyard near an old tombstone was Ali Skellington, he had been hiding out away from everyone and everything especially Jack who he now hated with all of his might. Ali thought the king had cared about him and his feelings but looks like he didn't.

"_I hate you Jack, I really do why did you do this to me?_". He thought as he looked up at the midnight sky his dark blood red eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered Jack's words.

"_I've got to warn Nessa oh I hope I'm not too late_". Ali said to himself in a quiet voice as he looked around for a way towards the spiral hill without being seen.

He had found a short cut to the spiral hill also known as horror hill. It was through the old cemetery and over a large hill, but Ali was desperate to make it towards the hill to see Nessa although he was also afraid he might be there too late or if Jack saw him there.

"_I don't care what Jack does to me, I'll defend Nessa if it's the last thing I do_". He thought to himself as he ran like he never ran before towards the old cemetery.

Ali had finally made it to spiral hill he had noticed Nessa was waiting for him on top of the curly hill, but unbeknown to him Jack was also on his way there. Ali had little time to get Nessa out of there and back to the human world even if it means himself being thrown into the dungeon.

Ali straightened up his stance then sighed how was he going to tell her this? all he wanted was to be with her and now he couldn't because of one stupid law. Ali began to walk slowly up the curved hill and hopefully without being seen by Nessa.

(**Ali sings)**

_You give me strength to show you care...  
I cannot fail with you so near..  
I'd know I'd be lost without you._

Nessa turns slowly around when she hears a familiar voice singing in the air and noticed it was Ali, he had finally shown up but something was different in his singing it used to be happy but now it was sad.

(**Nessa and Ali together**)

_We'll stand together_, _now and forever.._  
_And I'll tell you, this very troubled night...  
That we will set things right..._

Nessa and Ali held their hands together as the apprentice looked into her eyes with sadness in his own, "_Nessa, you've got to get out of here. My master is coming to find you and to place you in the dungeons, please you have to listen to me Nes__s"._Ali cried out to Nessa as he could hear his masters loud voice in the air sending out search parties.

Mourn and Trent were searching through the old graveyard when one of them noticed two dark silhouettes in the distance upon the curly hill, "_I bet that is the girl Trent... and the apprentice". _Mourn had said to his brother Trent as he cackled.

Trent looked at his twin brother then rolled his black eyes but then noticed that his brother was right it was that damned human girl and the boy._ "It is that apprentice boy Mourn... and the girl". _Trent said while giving his brother a quick slap in the back of his head.

The two brothers went to find their master Jack and tell him what they had found. Meanwhile Nessa and Ali didn't say anything for awhile to each other, but as soon as Ali was about to say something his master had shown up with a few of the residents of the town.

Jack was furious with his apprentice who had to go and disobey him twice now not to mention being with the same girl he wasn't supposed to be with, "_Ali!, get away from her". _Jack said with a loud booming voice he was indeed a very scary skeleton not to be messed with when angered, all the residents of the town knew not to mess with him.

"_No Jack, I.. I love her and I cannot let you take her from me. Haven't you ever felt this way about anyone Jack?". _Ali said to his master as he awaited for his answer.

Jack looked at Ali for a moment then walked slowly over towards his teen aged apprentice it was time he knew the truth, "_As you may know Ali I did love someone, her name was Sally". _Just saying her name made him feel sad inside, he truly loved Sally with all of his undead heart but now that she was gone he had an empty undead heart.

"_Come with me Ali I need to talk to you alone just the two of us". _He said with a now calm voice to his apprentice as he awaited for his answer.

__

Well how did I do in this chapter?..  
I hope I got Jack's character down alright?.  
I wonder what they are going to talk about?...  
I also do not own the song or the characters from the NMBC... I only own Mourn, Trent, Ali and Nessa.

Ali: Are you asking me or Jack?..  
Me: Well how should I know?..  
Ali: Well you are the writer after all silly girl  
Me: (Glares at Ali) don't you call me silly boy


End file.
